Voices
by The Less You See
Summary: I thought he was real. He was my best friend. How the hell was I supposed to know? A Child's Struggle: Act 2/ Warning- Schizophrenia


Sept. 1 (5th Year)

I think I'll start with the basics. My Mum's French and part Veela. My Dad's British and part werewolf. I'm Louis Weasley, somewhere in between and hating every minute of it. Don't get me wrong, I love the both of them more than anything in the world, but sometimes it's just so hard.

Especially when you get bullied for it. Having a part-Veela mum is cool because Veela's are gorgeous little sex machines and who doesn't love that, but having a werewolf (even though he's never transformed) as a parent is bloody well unacceptable. Since I'm the spawn of such an unstable, horrific monster, then I must be one as well.

So at this point, I've had five years to go through all of this shit. That's obviously discounting my first eleven years at home, but since I didn't go out much, I don't tend to count it.

My only saving grace is my best friend, Fred. No, not Fred Weasley II, my cousin. Just Fred. He's been with me through every beating, every taunt and every fight. He's been through it all.

I actually brought Fred over to my house over the summer to meet my dad, Bill Weasley, while my mother and sisters were in France visiting my grandparents. Dad actually looked shocked for a moment before greeting him carefully and asking to speak to me alone.

I asked Fred to wait in the sitting room and followed my Dad into the kitchen. He asked me when I had gotten an imaginary friend. And I'm not completely ashamed to admit that we fought or that the argument almost went to blows. It's been about a month since the incident and I'm now going back to Hogwarts. At least Fred's here with me and I don't have to deal with Father's worried glances.

_-Louis Weasley_

~X~

Sept. 23

My friends have officially started acting like my parents and it's about to drive me insane. I mean honestly, they've known Fred since we've started school and now they have all begun asking when I was going to finally outgrow my imaginary friend. What the fuck is wrong with everyone lately?

Everyone's gone—well, never mind. I've forgotten what I was going to say.

In other news, Mum and Dad have been owling me every other day. It's really beginning to get old. Especially since they're convinced that Fred's not real. Every time they owl me, I owl them back letting them know exactly what kind of mischief the two of us have gotten into lately. I don't really like upsetting them, but I do think that they need to understand me better.

_-Louis Weasley_

~X~

Oct. 4

First my parents, now my teachers. Merlin, this over concern is really starting to grate on my nerves. They want to get me tested for ADHD, some muggle disease. I yell and I scream at them that I'm fine, but nobody fucking believes me.

Sometimes, they really just make me want to—and Fred is happy with our new sleeping arrangement too. He's perfectly excited about us finally having our own rooms. I have to say that I am too, but—those teachers are just mad that I won't pay attention in class. Some of them even think that it's on purpose.

But it's not. It's really not. Everything they say just doesn't sink in. Plus there's the fact that my magic isn't working the way that I want it to. I can never remember the words to spells and Slughorn's given me detention more than once for not putting in the right—

My parents on freaking out more and more about all the things going on too. I hate to worry them. Sorry guys.

_-Louis Weasley_

~X~

Oct. 31

Professor McGonagall sent me to Madam Pomfrey today along with Fred. He was really was very adamant about not going, but I couldn't care less. I went into the Hospital Wing and she began asking me a bunch of questions about my grades, my friends, my struggle in classes and my recently developed apathy towards everything.

I don't think I answered a single question. I couldn't bring myself too.

At least I can finally keep track of my own thoughts. It was terrifying at one point, but finally it stopped. Madam Pomfrey's still worried as are all my other Professors.

Honestly, nothing's wrong with me. Or Fred. I just don't care anymore.

_-Louis Weasley_

~X~

"Louis." Rose said, walking up behind me.

"Yes, Rose." I answered, unwilling to look up from my book on charms.

"Can you come with me for a moment?" She muttered, shifting back and forth behind me.

"Ugh," I sighed. But I stood up and set my book aside anyway. Honestly, I didn't want to do anything except relax and stare out the window—I don't think that I could read anymore. My brain just can't seem to follow the words for some reason. "Fine. Where do you want me to go?"

"Just come?" She answered hopefully. I turned to face her and found that for some reason, she couldn't-ahem—wouldn't meet my eyes. Not entirely sure what that means, but I agreed to accompany here anyway.

I followed her out of the Gryffindor Common Room all the way down to McGonagall's private offices. I eyed her warily before asking, "What's all this about?"

She froze and tensed quite a bit before sheepishly turning and stammering out, "I got my first detention today and I needed someone to come with me for the comfort, you know." And I did know. I dragged James along to my first. Horrible one that was.

A creak shook me out of my memories and I looked up to Fred standing right in front of me. "Hey, man." He sang cheerfully, "What'cha doin'?"

"Escorting my cousin to detention."

"Ah, I remember that one. That was when Slughorn had you clean all of the first year cauldrons by hand, right?"

"Yeah." I laughed, my gaze drifting from Fred to Rose. She was watching me carefully, studying me like I was studying her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, face palming, "I never introduced you two. Rose, Fred. Fred, Rose." I gestured between the two, but Rose seemed even more confused than before.

"N-Nice to meet you." She stuttered carefully, "Louis, we really should be going."

"Sorry, cuz. I'll catch you later Fred." I smiled.

"Yeah, see ya." He frowned. Merlin, could he be any more like a pms-ing girl. His mood swings could just be so bloody confusing some times.

Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me the rest of the way to the Professor's office. She pushed the door open, pushed me in, slammed the door shut and locked it hard. I sighed, somehow knowing that something like this was going to happen before I followed her. I let my gaze slip around the room, over McGonagall and the roaring fireplace and the stranger hiding in the shadows.

The man stepped out and I caught a glimpse of red hair and blue eyes. Uncle George? No, this person had scars. Oh, it's Dad.

"Hello, Weasleys." McGonagall said, gesturing towards a seat in front of her. I sat in one of the two chairs while my father fell into the other. "I assume that you are both wondering why I called you here."

"Kind of." We both said at the same time.

She ignored us though, instead turning to me and asking, "How's your friend doing? That Fred boy."

"Very well, thank you." I answered curtly, my eyes never leaving my father's face as I watched him turn white as a sheet.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and said, "And that's the reason for our visit tonight." She turned and faced my father, "I'm afraid that Madam Pomfrey has diagnosed your son with a disease called schizophrenia."

His face got even stiffer if that's even possible, "What in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock is that?"

"Language, Mr. Weasley." She frowned, "It's a muggle disease that is classified by hallucinations, apathy, lack of attention, memory problems and an inability to remain on topic. These are all symptoms your son has exhibited recently and we do firmly believe this to be a correct diagnosis."

"Schizophrenia." He sighed, lying back in his chair. As for me, I wasn't quite convinced that these people had all of the facts.

"Okay. I admit, I do have some of these symptoms, but I don't have hallucinations or trouble following a conversation!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Louis." Dad murmured, shock still covering his features. "How did I not see it?" He muttered to himself. "How is it…treated?" He asked, struggling to find the right words.

And all of a sudden, Fred was standing beside me, "Don't listen to them." He cautioned, "They just want to separate us. To take me away and lock you up like a loon in St. Mungo's."

"…Typically, going to St. Mungo's for evaluation and then put on a certain type of drug along with therapy."

"No!" I exclaimed, standing up abruptly, scaring both of them, "I won't go!"

"Lou, calm down." Dad said, trying to placate me, "Nobody's decided anything yet."

"No, he told me you were going to do this! He told me you would try to separate us and then lock me up away from the world!" I made a break for the door, but quickly found out that I couldn't move. Probably the result of one of their spells, "No! Stop! Stop!" I screamed, begging for them to let me go.

The last thing I remember were my Dad's arms around me and him whispering, "It'll be alright, son. It'll be alright."

~X~

St. Mungo's Admission Form

Date: Nov. 8, 2017 Name: Louis Weasley Age: 15

Reason for Admittance: Possible Psychotic Tendencies Diagnosis: Schizophrenia

Prognosis: Poor Treatment: Lifelong Admittance and Solitary Treatment, Visitors Forbidden

~X~

A/N: Okay, this was interesting. I have a friend who went through schizophrenia and this was the basic progression of their disease. This was really weird to write, but I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Thank you!

Love, TFD


End file.
